Determined
by tanapoo12
Summary: Lilly turned out to be Frankies daughter, and a certain medical examiner realizes her feelings for the Rizzoli.
1. Chapter 1

**Being a freshman in HS, does not allow for me to own R&I unfortunatly.**

Lilly was Frankies daughter. The proof sat in front of her. Now, she knew, her and the younger Rizzoli didn't have a chance, not now, not ever. Sighing, Maura took the results upstairs. "Jane... Lilly is Frankies." She informed handing her friend the papers, hiding the disappointment in her voice, or so she thought.

"You okay, Maur?"' Jane asked the honeyblonde, whose face was drained of color, and the emotion in her voice. Maura nodded at the question. "you sure?" she asked again, getting another nod. "Alright." Jane agreed, and let the M.E. get back to her work.

Maura walked off the elevator and into the morgue seeing Angela before her. "You need anything, Mrs. Rizzoli?" She asked.

"Call me Angela. How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked before answering mauras question. "No. I don't Maura. Jane called me. She said you seemed upset. Want to tell me?" Angela asked.

Maura bit her lower lip. "It's nothing." She smiled. "Anything else you needed?" The M.E. Asked.

Angela shook her head. "What is it really?" She asked this time.

"It doesn't matter." She nodded.

Angela stood her ground. "It hade something to do with Frankie. I know that." The older woman said, nodding.

Maura sighed, Angela was good. "It does. I have feelings for him. Feelings I won't deny. But I will keep them to myself, unless asked. That little girl deserves both Theresa and Frankie. I'm not going to come in between that." She said giving up on keeping the information from Angela.

Angelas hands were on her hips, deciding what to say to the doctor who loved her son. She was now determined. She didn't like Theresa, she had used Frankie. Therefore already making her like Maura more. Angela was going to do everything in her power to get the two together. Not saying anything, Angela headed back to the cafe.

Later in the day Maura had left the police department and went home. Once in her house she put her shoes and purse away, took a shower and changed into pajamas. Her dampened hair on top of her head she headed to the kitchen, got a wine glass out and filled it with wine. By the time Maura headed to bed, she hadn't drank any of the wine she had poured into the glass. She had just stared into space, which was unlike the honeyblonde. Maura was always doing something, whether it be just be watching one of the many documentaries.

The following morning Maura done her normal routine of getting ready for the day. After stepping outside she was greeted by one of the Rizzoli's. "Frankie what are you doing here, is there a crime scene?" She asked, glancing at the phone in her hand to make sure Jane hadn't called her.

Frankie looked at the clearly surprised Maura. "Ma said you needed help moving something?" He spoke, in a confused tone.

Maura closed her eyes, she knew what the mother of the man she had feelings for had done. "No, I don't need any help, thanks though." She smiled, walking past him, her arm brushing against his to her car. The car ride was silent, she hadn't bothered to turn the radio on, she was in too much thought. Arriving at the station, she climbed from her car, going inside, and stopping at the cafe. "Angela. What did you say to Frankie?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angela looked at the youger woman with a look of confusion on her face. "Nothing, dear. Nothing at all." She said, grinning like she had just sat Jane up on a date.

The M.E. laughed and rolled her eyes. "You. Mrs. Rizzoli are up to something." She said, before turning to head down to the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura walked into the bullpen in search of Jane. "Jane. Any idea why Frankie was on my doorstep this morning, saying your mother sent him?" She asked leaning on the edge of her desk.

Jane sighed. She was at it again. "Probably trying to set you two up. Even though he's a father now. And doesn't need help, since there's Lilly and Theresa now." She said. "Why?" Jane then asked.

Maura nodded before turning to go back down to the morgue. "Movie tonight?" She asked before stepping onto the elevator, earning a nod, and grin.

Later that evening Maura sat in her silk pajamas, next to Jane in her worn out sweats and t-shirt. "Hey Maur. When you came to tell me the paternity test results, was anything bothering you?" Jane asked half way through the movie. Much to her dismay, the honey blonde stayed silent. "Earth to Maura." She tried again.

Maura had heard Jane the first time but ignored the detective. "Yes Jane?" She asked looking up at her.

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "You okay?" She asked eying her friend.

Maura nodded. "Perfectly fine." She said. "What'd you need?" Maura asked.

"I asked. If anything was bothering you when you brought me the paternity test results. You seemed. Upset." Jane said.

Maura bit her lip. Jane would find out soon enough. "They did upset me." She nodded.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I'm in love with Frankie. And now there's Lilly." Maura shrugged.

Janes eyes widened. "You. Frankie. Wow." She said.

"Thats what I expected from you." The honey blonde sighed. "I'm almost sure the fact that your mother knows is why Frankie was here this morning."

Jane sat there in silence. How was someone supposed to react to their best friend being in love with their brother. "Wow Maur. That's. Wow."

Maura sighed. "I'm going to lay down." She nodded. "You can join me if you want."

"Actually. I'll go." Jane said letting herself out. She was going to find a way to get Maura and Frankie together. Maura was a whole lot better than Theresa.

After being positive Maura was in bed, Jane went to the guest house. "Ma!" The brunette said loudly walking in.

"Oh, Janie! What do you need?" Angela asked covering papers, that had ideas on how to get Frankie and Maura together.

Jane laughed. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. "We need to get Maura and Frankie together. Asap." Jane nodded. "Frankie deserves better than Theresa, and Maura deserves some type of life other than me, you, and the morgue. She doesn't know how to ask for anything. That is why I believe Frankie doesn't know of her feelings for her." She spoke of her brother and bestfriend.

"Alright. We're going to have to work together on this one, but I think I have the perfect idea." Angela stated.

Jane nodded and eyed her mother. "What would that be?" She asked.

"Just get Frankie, and Frankie alone here tomorrow night, by 7. And I'll worry about the rest."

"You'd better hope this works."

"It will Janie. I promise."

"Ma! Don't call me Janie." Jane said, glaring at her mother. "Either way, promise or not, it better work. Maur and Frankie deserve it." She nodded. "I'm out." Jane nodded, hugging her mother before leaving.

So far the plan had been working, Maura was as clueless as Frankie was. Until now. "Angela, where are Jane and Frankie? And why are there are only two place settings?" Maura asked.

Angela thought quick. "It's just the two of us tonight. Janie's finishing paperwork, as always. And Frankie is with Lilly and Theresa." The older woman told Maura.

"Oh." Maura nodded slightly hearing the door open. "What the." She walked towards the door. "Angela. I tho- Okay then..." Maura licked her lips. "We have Frankie. But where is Jane. And there's still just two seats set." She stated mater-of-factaly.

"That's because. You, Maura, are having diner with just Frankie." Angela smirked. This was so going to work. "Jane'll be here soon to get me, you two have the night to yoursselves." The older Rizzoli said placing the plates with food on them onto the table then leaving with Jane.

"That wasn't weird." Frankie nodded.

"You're kidding right? That was the weirdest...Oh, that sarcasm thing, again." The honeyblonde M.E. said looking at Frankie.

"Yeah. I guess we should eat." He suggested, pulling her chair out for her. "There you go." Frankie spoke softly.

Maura smiled, "Thanks." She said sitting down.

"Do you have any idea why they're acting like this?" Frankie asked, about twenty minutes into the diner.

"I may have an idea." Maura spoke shyly. "But I'll let them tell you." She nodded.

"Maur, you okay over there?"

"Yeah. Fine." Maura nodded in response.

"You're lying." Frankie said getting up and helping her stand. "What's going on?" He asked her softly.

The honey blonde licked her lips in thought. "They're trying to set us up." She informed the dark haired Rizzoli.

Frankies eye brow rose. How had Jane and his Ma figure out he had feelings for the beautiful doctor. "How do you feel about their little plan?" He asked her.

"In all honesty? I like it. Without their medeling, I wouldn't have the chance to say this." Maura said before taking a step closer to the man in front of her. "Frankie Rizzoli. I am in love with you."

Frankies hand reached out and rested on Maura's hip. "Good. Because, Maura Isles, I too, am in love with you." His voice came out soft, almost a whisper. Frankie smiled as Mauras arms came around his neck.

Both were oblivious to Jane and Angela outside the back door, they had both seen the scene unfold in front of them. Smiling, they turne to eachother and highfived. "Told you it would work." Angela said quietly.

Jane nodded. "Yes you did. And now, they're both happy. Thanks to your determination to get them together."


End file.
